


Summer of 2011

by MellionderEra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Smut, They’re just babies please, let them be happy, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellionderEra/pseuds/MellionderEra
Summary: A hot night in the summer of 2011 was a firsts of many things for, sixteen year-old, John Egbert and his boyfriend; Dave Strider.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 39





	Summer of 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Beep boop beep boop— here you go bro you know who you are

A hot night in the summer of 2011 was a firsts of many things for, sixteen year-old, John Egbert and his boyfriend; Dave Strider.

It was a typical, warm night in Texas. A full moon was gleaming-beams into its black sky, striking the surface with its paint-streaks of pale-blues and silvers. Wildlife was still, quiet with sleep as cars strutted across the roads, holding enervated-zombie-people. Streets were hushed for the most part, barren and empty of the day’s lively energy, but still serene.

John’s day was no different. It was more exciting than usual for good reasons.

His visit from New York all the way to Texas was coming to an end very very rapidly, and John couldn’t imagine leaving so soon already. After three years of begging his Dad to let him come down for a visit, he agreed to let John stay for a week. 

There were a lot of side things they had to talk about, but in the end, John ended up staying in a hotel that was ten minutes away from Dave’s apartment complex. Dave was far more handsome in person compared to when he was inside a small computer screen. When the two partners did see each other, John was startled to see Dave walking into the airport with a face buried in freckles and skin sporting a light tan.

All these things were masked with blue against John’s lousy computer screen’s surface. 

John felt as if he had scored gold on finding Dave. Roblox 2009 was a highlight of John’s life, it’s where he met his current boyfriend. They played it again together on Dave’s Xbox going down memory lane, nostalgia hitting them hard. 

Three years had gone by just like that, and just in less than four years, soon John would be off for college and so would Dave. Three years sturdy pillars of flirting and... uh, over Discord have played a heavy part in their relationship.

But now, with Dave sitting next to him, skipping pass countless channels, John couldn’t help but find the silence between them far too big for his motel room. When Dave decided to spend John’s last night in Texas at the motel, John swore his hormones multiplied.

Relax, John Egbert, the blue-eye boy started telling himself. 

Dave probably just wanted to hang out with you, not have, uh... 

John’s face heated. His conscious warmed all too quickly and— God damnit; even I’m getting second hand embarrassment from watching him. It’s hard to narrator for someone who’s just so John.

Like, ok, hear me out— over text and camera, John thinks he’s all this hot shit, but then when Dave’s in the flesh, the fucker can’t even maintain eye contact or handle their shoulders brushing. John has known Dave for three years, been as his boyfriend for one— all via over the Interne— and now when he has the chance to just even sit close to the blond, he goes apeshit.

But, as they say somewhere in the world— you can’t rush romance.

Dave took in a long, deep breath, his nostrils flaring slightly as he threw himself against the bed. John peeked over to him from the corners of his eyes, feeling Dave’s knowing look on him. “John, my guy, I’m bored.”

John took the TV remote from Dave’s hands, powering it off. He sighed, laying next to face Dave. “Yeah, me too.”

They stared at each other for a long while, Dave removing his glasses to get a better look at John. The other kept his comments to himself. He didn’t need to remind Dave of how much he adored his red hues, but in the room’s lighting, they came in deep shades of purple. 

John had to squint to see Dave’s freckles, he wanted to touch them but Dave got to him first.

He stroked John’s cheek with the back side of his hand, startling John a little. He smiled warmly against it, Dave returning the soft grin. His knuckles rolled across John’s cheek bone down to his chin in an unusually sensational way. A bloom sprouting in John’s expression encouraged Dave’s actions.

Fingers spreading flat against John’s neck, Dave’s index and middle fingers traced circles on the nap of his neck. A shiver trotted lightly down his arms, goosebumps becoming buoyant in his skin like rising cereal in milk.

John’s melting heart was pouring into his gut, hot pools of nervousness traveling dangerously far down his legs. Dave’s breath hit hard against his ear and WOO WEE— when did Dave get so close?

“Dave,” John breathed, closing his eyes at how his cheeks were stinging with heat. Or maybe it was from the way Dave was staring at him? Or was it from his wet lips being dragged across his cheek?

John didn’t noticed when the other moved his arms, but they dropped out of his field of view and under his shirt. Icy finger tips pressed against his waist, a quiet gasp hiccuping him,  
his cerulean-eyes going wide. 

“Dave,” John voiced again, accidentally whining when the blond nipped his ear. John’s breathing came in and out in uneven patterns, unsure what would be the most efficient way on doing the task. Although, Dave leaning chest against John’s had that idea becoming impossible.

He shoved John’s back to lie flat against the mattress with his shoulders, Dave siting atop of him. Now with his other hand free, Dave brought it to John’s waists.

The blond’s hands trailed up John’s sides, heat lingering in his skin from where Dave touched him, contrasting against his chill fingers. John’s shirt bunched at the top, John raising his arms and Dave automatically followed by pulling the fabric over his head.

Dave tossed John’s shirt off to the side, stroking down his sides. Stuttered stomach motions and clipped breaths had Dave reddening. His thundering heart didn’t surface, but the rapid beating currents showed through his shaky fingers.

He had no fucking idea what he was doing. He hadn’t expected John to let him go this far. 

“... Dave?” John murmured out, gradually coming down from his high before Dave shot him back up. Dave didn’t have time for being unsure.

Tightening his grip on John’s hips, he intended to dip into his neck, but missed by a long shot. Instead, Dave’s forehead hit hard against John’s mouth, a loud yelp lodging itself out from John’s throat.

Dave sprung up, siting in John’s lap as the other sat up as well. “Ahh, shit, fuckin’— sorry John. Shit shit, is your mouth ok? Shit shit shit.”

John held a hand over his mouth, his lips pounding with panic before they settled down. Dave reeled John’s wrist from his lips and used his free hand to press his thumb against them.

“Ow!” John cried, swatting Dave’s hand away annoyingly.

“Sorry,” he said embarrassingly.

Then that god damn dreadful silence fell over them again. But, it wasn’t crawling under John’s skin like it had been before. Aaand he knew exactly why.

John rubbed his eyes.

Of course Dave wanted to have sex with you, John. Why else would he come over to have a “sleepover.”

“You... you came over to have sex, didn’t you?” John mumbled from behind his palm, stupid sizzling off his face. “I’m so slow...”

Dave cocked a confused brow, his expression puzzled. “Wasn’t that obvious? It’s your last night here and you just so conveniently have no adults in your room. Plus, we haven’t uh...” 

Dave didn’t let go of John’s hand. John didn’t oblige for him to stop doing so. “We haven’t even kissed yet.”

John sucked in a breath, adverting just gaze. “I know,” he whispered. “I just never knew when the timing was right, I’ve never touched anyone before.” Dave shrugged his shoulders, bringing his free hand back to cup John’s cheek. 

John stared at him, red heavily fogging his face. He wanted to kiss him now, now felt right, but insecurity kept bringing him down. 

“This is my first time too, John. I guarantee you, from all the porn and hentai I’ve seen, it makes having sex look like it’s as easy as breathing.”

A startled snort came from John and he playfully punched Dave’s shoulder. “You just killed the mood!”

“Bruh, porn can only prepare you for so much.”

John giggled against his palm, the burning tension in the room dissolving. “Ok ok, shut up before you completely turn me off,” John said, Dave’s eyes dropping to “see.”

Although, he was quick to focus his gaze back on John. “Oh fucking shit load that’s a hard cock, fuck shit man, do you wanna keep going or something?” John rolled his eyes.

“Or something. Yes, Dave! If you leave untreated I will literally go apeshit on your ass.” Dave chuckled, mumbling something smug under his breath, but John didn’t catch it. 

And neither did he care, when Dave’s lips brushed against his, his heart flew to his throat. Dave was kissing him and I mean kissing him. 

It was all at once, he worked his lips to fit into the grooves of John’s lips, pressing hard and fast bolts that went straight to his dick. John trilled against Dave’s mouth, feeling his hands under the other’s shirt. 

Dave was rough, through his actions and it showed in his skin. John’s fingers brushed against scars and muscles, Dave groaning before removing the rest of his shirt for him. 

John swallowed thickly.

God, Dave was fucking hot. It wasn’t fair. Who gave him the right, but John kept his comments to himself. He couldn’t go drooling all over Dave and just watching as he touched him.

Come on Egbert, did your dad teach you nothing about adequacy? Well, to be fair, John didn’t have the first clue to what was etiquette in sex.

Filing the thought away, Dave traced a finger down John’s spine, to the small of his back causing him to jump. John could feel Dave grinning against his lips. 

He drew circles with the tips of his nails, careful not to press too hard. Being light was the trick, and it worked.

John went high pitched, dropping his head and whining into Dave’s shoulder. Sudden heat was shooting his dick up and his hips moved on their own. 

They were rutting against Dave’s in slow movements, inching and arching his back every time Dave dipped to make another circle. Dave’s boner was hard against his and John trilled again.

John’s hair against Dave’s cheek bones tickled with every movement John did against him. His smooth chest rubbing on his jagged built had Dave wanting to press him closer. John rolling his hips over his wasn’t helping his head clear up either. 

“D-“ Dave lazily bit the shell of John’s ear “- Dave!” He gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth as his shoulders quivered. Now that made Dave’s dick jump. 

Dave pulled the hem of John’s pants down, John getting the memo and working to get them off. Dave followed, the two boys kicking their pants off to worry about in the morning. 

They paused to catch each other’s breaths, their gazes intently staring at each other’s hard-on’s. 

John was the first to make eye contact.

Dave was the first to take initiative.

He reached into John’s boxers, not even bothering to comment on the Ghostbuster themed underwear, and slipped his dick out. John tensed when Dave ran his thumb over his head, humming quietly as he reached into Dave’s boxers.

John had seen Dave’s dick over discord calls before, but, damn, seeing the thing in person felt so much more real. Maybe because it was real. Unintentionally, John meant to only mirror what Dave did with his dick, but followed it with squeeze.

Dave jolted, John’s hand squeezing his dick exploding a whole new bomb of excitement levels bursted in his head, blurring it with lust. 

“Fuuuuck,” Dave groaned, moving his own hips into John’s palm. John’s blushed grew harder and he stroked Dave, earning a soft moan. It made his dick painfully hard.

“Fuck, fuck— wait, John,” Dave murmured, breathing heavily as he took John’s wrist. He rubbed the inner part of it, John humming at the lightness of the touch. 

“Dave...” John kept his eyes closed as he wiggled his hips slightly, but the friction was enough for Dave to pick up on what he wanted. “... Dave, please,” John pleaded quietly, “touch me.”

The blond swallowed hard, but nodded. He pulled John into his lap, pressing their dicks against one another. John’s grip on Dave’s shoulders tightened as he rolled his hips, the friction created between their dicks causing a mewl from John. 

Unexpectedly, John pushed his body flushed against Dave, fitting into him like a puzzle piece. He kissed Dave’s face without a sense of direction, targeting pools of his freckles and pecking them. Dave kept moved his grip to his partner’s hips, moving them in union against his hips.

John moaned against Dave’s lips, their dicks’ practically burning with stimulation. The precum made them wet and slick, encouraging the both of them to pick up the pace. “Hnnng! D- Dave,” John whimpered, biting his lip, “kiss me. Please, please.”

With shaky fingers, John cupped Dave’s face, kissing him just to fill the gap of space between. “Fuck,” Dave said against his lips.  
“F- fuck, John, don’t go” Dave said between each kiss, desperately holding his hips flushed against his. Their racing hearts were burning hot against each other and John was just so goddamn warm pressed up to Dave.

“Don’t go, please,” he whispered, the two of them breathing hard. Dave loved the feel of John’s hair against his skin, his soft lips on his constantly chapped ones, and those god-damn-awful—gorgeous eyes on him.

“I’m here,” John whispered against his lips, pressing his forehead against Dave’s. But they knew he’d be gone by noon tomorrow. So, he savored this moment.

It was hot, the room was becoming suffocating, and all at once, John’s body grew in twice his previous temperature.

“Dave, Dave, I’m—“ John sobbed.

“I, holy fuck, am too,” Dave moaned.

He groped John’s ass and squeezed it, pulling him down and their dicks twitching and buzzing from the pleasurable friction. “Aahn!!” John shrieked, throwing his head back as his mind went white and his ears, deaf.

Dave cursed and pressed his lips harshly against John, the two sloppily trying to stay flushed one another.

“Dave, fuck, I- I love you,” he mewled, holding him tight. 

“I love—“ John clawed Dave’s back in the heat of the moment, “—fuuuuck.”

John hiccuped a soft moan, murmuring a quiet apology, but he still clung to him, as if he were the only island.

“Fuck, I love you too, bro.”

Ah.

“Daaaaave, are you serious...?” John murmured lazily. “... Bro? That just killed the entire mood. Officially not horny any more.”

Dave hummed in annoyance, pinching John before sending a hot breath down his neck. He jumped, arching his back off the bed slightly, knowing he was still riding out his after glow.

The blond dragged his lips across the other’s collar bones, John moaning quietly. “Don’t...”

He licked over the conjunction between John’s neck and shoulder, sucking the skin at first before biting it. “Hng!!!” Dave licked the very same spot again, wearing a smug grin when John moved his hips for more friction.

“You’re not horny~?”

“Shut up!!!”


End file.
